Jealousy
by Shadowed Hunter
Summary: Lucy has a new boyfriend, unaware of the dragon slayer staring at her with shattered eyes. Will Natsu make a move, or just drown in his sorrow? One-shot.


**Ahh! I stayed up until 3 o'clock in the morning writing this! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Fairy Tail in anyways.**

* * *

Natsu turned wide, sad eyes to the corner of the guild where Lucy sat with her new flavour of the week.

This time it was a tall, dark, brooding man with shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. He was always wearing the same green jacket and black jeans.

He shook his head, looking away from the terrifying scene, he didn't understand why she did this. Did she know how much she was torturing him?

He heard a heavy sigh and turned to see Gray staring at him with pitiful eyes, "Just go tell her, man," he offered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Natsu shook his head, looking back to where Lucy and that dumb emo sat, "I can't do that," he muttered, glaring daggers at the man who sat in what should have been in his spot.

Gray cocked an eyebrow, "And why not?" he asked.

Natsu furrowed his brows and bit his lower lip, didn't she see how much this was affecting him?!

"Look how happy she is," Natsu finally said, gesturing sadly to where the couple sat awkwardly together.

Gray followed Natsu's gaze and saw what the shattered dragon slayer was watching.

Lucy and the other dude sat extremely close together, awkwardly looking away. Every so often their eyes would connect and they would both look away. It looked ridiculous, but Lucy's eyes were shinning with excitement.

Natsu sighed, tearing his gaze away and smacking his head against the table.

"Yeah," Gray sighed, leaning back and throwing his arms over the back of his side of the bench, "She does look really happy."

"Mm," Natsu mumbled back, refusing to look at the romantic scene unfolding before him.

That should be him, dammit!

What did she see in this washed up emo anyways? Was it his black hair, or the sorrowful look in his deep brown eyes that drew her in?

This _idiot_ wasn't the one who was there for Lucy, it was always Natsu. Always. He wasn't there when her dad died, or Michelle sacrificed her life to let her live, he was probably putting his 'moves' on other hot girls.

Natsu's stomach cringed, it was sick. Watching her have puppy dog eyes all over some other man than him, it just wasn't right! He was hers and she was his, Lucy just had yet to figure that out.

Lucy's soft giggle drew his stare back up, and his eyes settled on the scene once more. But the second they did, he wished he hadn't.

The emo dude was leaning across the bench, whispered hotly into her ear, and Lucy squirmed, the smell of arousal evident in her scent.

Natsu clenched his teeth as she tried pushing him away, but he only leaned in closer.

Then he began to nibble on her ear.

Natsu froze, heart shattering yet again. It was as if someone and stolen his soul, ripped it right out of his thrashing body and locked it up high where he could never reach it.

Tears sprung behind his eyes, but he naturally suppressed them. He was getting good at that.

Lucy moaned softly, a noise only his dragon hearing could pick up, and Natsu could take it no more.

He shot out of his seat, slamming his palms down on the table, making Gray jump and few curious stares to swivel their way. Including Lucy's.

"Dude…" Gray whispered, but Natsu was already taking off down the aisle.

Biting his lower lip harshly until he tasted blood, Natus burst out of the guild.

Why?! Why did this have to happen?!

Tears streamed down his face and his nose began to run, as he ran at top speed away from the guild. Various stares from people he passed looked shocked or worried. He picked up the odd whispers ranging from 'Mommy, he's crying," to "What a whimp."

Natsu ran and ran until his legs gave out.

Looking up to a familiar maroon building, he realized that the place he had run to was Lucy's home.

Lucy's home.

He shook his head and laughed, falling to his knees. It wasn't a happy laugh, no. It was a broken laugh.

"Funny isn't it?" he laughed harder, smacking his head against the concrete, causing mini indent in the street to take place, "How it's never me. _Never._"

Not once had she looked at her with the big brown eyes, shining with love. Not once had she thought of him of any other way than a best friend. That's all he was. A best friend. Nothing more.

The tears began to ease up, and he sat back up, completely oblivious to the fact that the sky had opened up and began to pour freezing cold rain drops.

Heh.

It was funny really, how oblivious Lucy was.

He had tried everything in his power to show her his lover for the celestial mage. He picked her up when she fell, held her while she cried, even slept in her bed when she felt alone, and never once had she acknowledged him.

"Why isn't it ever me?!" he screamed, lifting a hand and punching it roughly into the innocent ground.

"Natsu?" a loved and bewildered voice asked, "Are you okay?"

Natsu hesitated, then stood up, "I'm fine" he said cold, starting off down the street again.

"Wait!" he heard Lucy call out quickly, heard the sound of footsteps, then felt the pressure of her hand on his shoulder.

She tried turning Natsu to her, but he ripped out of her grasp.

She couldn't know that he was crying.

Then he smelt him.

_Him._

The shady emo who had stolen his girl from him, he could never forgive him. Not in a million years.

"Leave me alone," he said gruffly, staring off again.

"Natsu…" Lucy's hurt voice drifted into his ears.

Natsu flinched. He hadn't meant to hurt her, he just needed to get away from her. And fast.

Suddenly a blur of blue from one side, then Lucy was standing in front of him, holding his face gently between her hands.

"What's-" she began gently broke off with a shocked gasp, "Natsu!" she exclaimed, running her thumbs in circular motions across his cheeks, "You're-"

"Don't say it," he snapped, making her flinch again. He sighed deflated, "Don't say it," he whispered again, reaching up to cover her dainty hand with his large one.

Lucy stiffened at the sudden contact, but made no motion to move.

"Lucy," a deep voice rumbled from behind, "Perhaps we should get-"

Natsu whirled on Lucy's boyfriend, who backed up with wide eyes. Drawing his lips back, a snarl viciously. It was a pure animal snarl.

"Whoah, man-" he began, but stopped abruptly, seemingly predicting a losing argument.

Without thinking, he whirled on his heel, grabbed Lucy by the arm and bolted.

"Natsu-!" she gasped.

"Hey-!" her boyfriend called back, but Natsu already had Lucy in the alley by her house.

"Natsu, let go of me!" she cried, fighting his iron grip.

Natsu obliged, but spun her around so she faced him.

By now the rain had completely drenched them, hair plastered to their faces, clothes sticking to their body like tape.

Natsu reached a shaking hand up and cupped Lucy's face, "Don't go back to him," he whispered, stepping forward and pushing her up against the wall.

Lucy gasped as her back hit the freezing cold brick wall, and tried pushing Natsu off of her, but his body was like steel, pressing hers into the wall.

Natsu's head dipped and her buried it into the crook of her neck, and Lucy stiffened, giving up her fight.

She tried a new approach, "Natsu?" she asked calmly, "What do you want?"

Natsu hesitated, before pulling back, staring down into her eyes, "Want?" he whispered, hands reaching to caress her face, "Lucy Heartfilla." he whispered, noticing her breath quicken as she spoke her full name, "I want you."

Lucy's eyes widened, staring at the dragon slayer, "Natsu- what?"

The tears threatened to escape again, but Natsu held them back expertly.

"I've fallen for you," he said simply, looking away, "But you haven't for me."

Now he did it. She was going to push him away. Push him away, call him a pervert, and their friendship would be ruined.

That's what he thought, so what the blonde did next completely surprised him.

Her wide eyes suddenly heavy tears filled her eyes and they began to cascade down her cheeks, mixing in with the rain.

Natsu flinched back, giving her room.

_He made her cry!_

"Lucy!" he exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, I mean, I didn't mean-"

"Natsu you idiot!" she wailed, bringing her hands up in fists to rub her eyes.

She fell to her knees, and Natsu instinctually followed, cradling the sobbing blonde.

"I love you too," she sobbed.

Natsu froze. What?

"I love you too," she sobbed again, quieter.

Natsu hesitated for a second before information full processes in his head and he darted forward smashing his fiery hot lips against her soft, plump ones.

"Ngh-" Lucy moaned against him as he pushed her back until they both lay on the floor, his body covering hers.

Natsu's mouth attacked her, planting kisses on her mouth, nose cheeks, eyelids, everywhere.

Years of built up passion wielded up inside him and exploded, as he attacked her, hands slipping under her shirt and exploring her flat, firm stomach.

"Natsu!" she gasped, wrenching her mouth away from his and arching out.

"Lucy," he moaned back, leaning froward to catch her ear in his mouth and giving it a slight nibble, "I love you so much."

Lucy's chest heaved as a spare sob escaped, "I love you too."

His last thought before he was in pure happiness was; Mine.

* * *

**A little Nalu for you x3.**

**You like? If you do like, show me how much my reviewing, okay? ^_^**

**Now excuse me, for I am about to have the nap of a life time.**


End file.
